The present invention relates to fixtures and methods for holding workpieces, and more particularly to fixtures and methods for holding airfoil workpieces during coining operations of a repair process.
Airfoils for gas turbine engines, such as compressor stators (or vanes), can become worn or damaged during use, particularly at leading and/or trailing edges. Replacement parts can be used to replace the damaged or worn airfoils to keep an engine in service, but replacement parts are often expensive. Repairing damaged or worn airfoils can be a more cost-effective approach.
Known repairs of airfoil edges can involve removing material at the location of wear or damage, then joining a filler material that is then machined to original blueprint dimensions. With repairs that include coining operations, filler material added to the airfoil workpiece during repair can cause coining dies to exert relatively uneven force patterns, which can produce stress and potentially deform the airfoil workpiece in an undesired manner (e.g., twisting the airfoil portion out of conformity with an original blueprint configuration or beyond engine manual serviceable limits).